It is common for groups of individuals, whether in companies, associations, and the like, to inform others in their group about the latest developments relating to the group. For example, oftentimes, companies ask their supervisors to inform their employees about relevant and important activities, events, policies and the like at the company. Oftentimes, this information is not universally passed to the employees by all of the supervisors. In this example, many times certain supervisors only inform their respective supervised employees of this information that they themselves believe is important to them, and thus doesn't inform their supervised employees of all the information a particular company is trying to convey to all of their employees. In addition, some supervisors may not inform their employees of this information at all or significantly later making it less useful to their supervised employees. These types of inadequacies can occur in any type of entity, association, group, business, affiliation and the like where information is to be passed or forwarded from a central point to others within the entity.
Some of this information can be in the form of standards, policies, methods, procedures, job aids, job descriptions, and job duties. An entity may want all of this information uniformly passed down to all their employees. Yet, as described above, this information may not be passed or forwarded down uniformly or at all to the individuals associated with the entity. Some reasons for this inconsistent information delivery is caused by the geographic disbursement of the individuals across large area of the world. Some entities may have different offices spread across the world or a particular country. Other reasons may be that those individuals responsible for dispersing this information do not come into routine contact with those who are to receive it due to travel or other activities that keep these individuals apart. Other times the distance between offices causes the information to be delivered later than useful.
Likewise, in other times, there are no processes in place to ensure or verify that individuals responsible for forwarding this information in a uniform way do so. A particular entity may request that certain individuals forward this information, but they do not do so as instructed and the entity may not be aware of this deficiency.
Further, an organization may typically “push” such information from the top down rather than from the bottom up. This means that a central location of the organization makes the sole decision regarding the content of the information to be disbursed to others within the organization. This oftentimes does not match the interest or format of those that are to receive this information, thus making the disbursement less effective than it could otherwise be.